Sugars
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Berisi kumpulan drabble OTP yang didedikasikan untuk #DrabbleTober #NoTsukiNoLife #HootHootDay [TsukiKage] [BokuAka] [KageHina] [IwaOi] [KuroYaku] [MatsuHana]
1. TsukiKage - LOST

_Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi._ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

Story © Miss Chocoffee

* * *

"Lagi?!"

Tsukishima Kei menahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar sefrustasi itu. Rambut pirangnya teracak kasar, alih-alih, melempar beberapa kalimat bernada gemas lainnya pada sosok yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicaranya via telepon.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mampir ke sini, _Ou-sama_? Mengingat jalan memang sesulit itu bagi otakmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti!" balas suara di seberangnya. "Aku rasa aku sudah mengikuti jalan seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak menemukan rumahmu. Aku seperti berputar-putar dan... jauuuh sekali,"

"Itu karena otakmu hanya kau gunakan untuk mengingat tentang voli saja, bodoh. Sekali-kali gunakan untuk hal lain. Kau ingin seumur hidup tidak mengingat jalan menuju rumahmu sendiri?" komentar Tsukishima sarkastis.

Lawan bicaranya seketika memprotes kasar. "Aku jelas ingat jalan ke rumahku sendiri! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

"Tapi kau tidak mengingat jalan menuju rumahku. Kau pikir setelah kita menikah nanti, kau akan tetap tinggal di rumahmu yang sekarang? Mulai lah belajar untuk mengingat arah jalan menuju rumahmu di masa depan, _Yang mulia_."

"Ti-tidak usah sok menyuruhku belajar. Kau bukan _sensei-_ ku!"

"Tapi aku memang _sensei_ ," Tsukishima mentertawakan betapa bodohnya balasan yang didengarnya barusan. Bisa ia pastikan semerah apa wajah 'rajanya' saat ini. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ada di mana sekarang? Beritahu lokasimu."

Dengusan lebih dulu terdengar, yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tahu. Di sini hanya ada banyak gedung bertingkat. Aku berada di gang yang cukup besar, sepertinya."

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih spesifik, _Ou-sama_? Di Tokyo banyak yang seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang aku juga tidak tahu, kan, kacamata brengsek!" Rajanya menyembur emosi. "Ah, tapi ada kedai _yakiniku_ di sini. Hanya itu yang kutahu."

Tsukishima menahan tawanya agar tidak terlontar keluar. Bisa bahaya jika rajanya sungguhan mengamuk dan membuat sia-sia acara mereka hari ini. Tetapi Tsukishima, tetaplah akan menjadi Tsukishima. Lidahnya tidak bisa diajak untuk berdamai.

" _Ou-sama_ , itu cukup jauh dari rumahku. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ketika berjalan ke sini?"

"Diam, brengsek. Dan cepat jemput aku ke sini!"

Suara rajanya yang marah memang selalu membuat hari Tsukishima menjadi lebih baik. Dengan senang hati ia tertawa menggoda, hanya untuk membuat lawan bicaranya semakin kesal dan memakinya sedikit lebih lama. Sepertinya memang pantang untuknya tidak membuat sang raja merasa baik-baik saja.

" _Ou-sama_ , kau pemarah sekali pagi ini. Tunggu aku di sana dan jangan ke mana-mana. Ksatriamu ini akan datang menjemputmu, _Yang mulia_."

Tetapi, sedikit gombalan di pagi hari setidaknya bisa membungkam mulut kasar sang raja, kan?

"Mata empat sialan!"

Dan raungan malu itu sukses membuat Tsukishima menampilkan senyum puas.

[]

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n** : Didedikasikan untuk hari Tsukishima Kei #NoTsukiNoLife dan #DrabbleTober hari pertama; prompt: **Getting Lost Somewhere**. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. **[October 02, 2017]**


	2. BokuAka - Pet Names

_Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi._ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

"Jadi, berikan aku alasan mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini, Bokuto- _san_?"

Akaashi sudah mencapai pada batasnya. Seharian ini rasanya selalu dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan Bokuto yang terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan nama yang aneh.

"Bertingkah seperti apa, _Hime-sama_?"

Lagi! Kepala kakak kelasnya itu tadi terbentur atau bagaimana?

"… apa maksudmu dengan _Hime-sama_? Tolong panggil aku dengan namaku saja, Bokuto- _san_." Protesnya. Akaashi sudah cukup lelah dengan tingkah Bokuto. Jangan lagi ditambah dengan panggilannya yang─ _terus terang saja_ , melukai keberadaan adik kecilnya di bawah sana. Akaashi 100% yakin, bahwa ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan _Hime_ yang mempunyai 'belalai'.

"Tidak apa, kan, Akaashi? Anggap saja itu panggilan sayang dariku!" Bokuto merangkulnya sembari tertawa riang. "Atau mau diganti menjadi … _Hime-tan_ *?"

"Bokuto- _san_ ," Yakinkan Akaashi untuk tidak melayangkan petisi menurunkan Bokuto dari posisinya sebagai kapten. "Aku bukan perempuan dan aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan namaku." Ujarnya jengah.

"Tapi, Akaaaaaashi!"

Akaashi diam. Pandangannya mengarah lurus-lurus pada Bokuto. Terpecah antara ingin menyentil kening, mengabaikan Bokuto seperti yang sudah-sudah, atau menghentikan sang kapten dalam mempertunjukkan aktingnya sebagai anak anjing yang terbuang (jangan beritahu Bokuto kalau dia sempat tergugah tadi). Saat ini, tidak ada cara yang benar-benar efektif untuk menghentikan tingkah Bokuto tanpa membuatnya terserang _mood swing_.

"Akaaaaasssshhhhiiiiii!"

Lalu, kesialan berikutnya adalah Bokuto yang masih saja tetap merengek.

"Bokuto- _san_ , aku tidak keberatan kau mau memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang atau semacamnya. Tapi," Satu jeda diciptakan sementara otaknya berusaha mencari solusi yang cepat nan tepat. "Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil saja?"

"Keiji?"

"Ya."

Bokuto meletakan tangannya pada dagu. "Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi, bukankah itu jadi terdengar biasa?"

Akaashi menjadi semakin waswas. _Tolong jangan ada_ Hime-sama _lagi_.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau Keiji- _tan_?"

Mungkin ini memang jadi lebih baik karena tidak ada embel-embel _Hime_ -nya, tetapi entah kenapa, Akaashi mendadak jauh lebih iritasi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku saja, Bokuto- _san_." Putus Akaashi tak sabar. "Dan aku akan mengabaikanmu kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama selain nama keluargaku."

Bokuto seketika membelalak. "APAAAAAAA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di kemudian harinya, Akaashi harus jauh lebih bersabar lagi. Dengan Bokuto yang selalu asal memanggil nama keluarganya, dengan cara yang berubah-ubah.

"AAAARGHHHKAAASHHIIIIEEE!"

"AKASHI!"

"AAAKKKAAAASSSHHHHHEEEE!"

 **[]**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

*] untuk panggilan kepada "seseorang" ataupun "sesuatu" (biasanya hewan) yang imut.

Didedikasikan untuk #DrabbleTober hari kedua dan juga untuk hari spesial Bokuto Koutarou. #HootHootDay. Terima kasih sudah membaca. - **[October 04, 2017]**


	3. KageHina - Patching Each Other Up

_Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi._ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

"KAGEYAMAAAAAA!"

Teriakan keras Hinata sukses membuat telinga Kageyama berdenging nyaring. Ia yang saat itu sedang menikmati siaran olahraga ditemani dengan segelas susu hangat buatan sendiri (oh, Kageyama bangga sekali dengan maha karyanya sore ini), harus merelakan pintu depannya dibuka kasar dan sekonyong-konyongnya, sosok berambut jingga melompat ke atas sofa, di singgasana tempat dirinya duduk menyamankan diri.

Kageyama baru saja berniat memaki, tapi Hinata yang langsung memeluk pinggang serta wajah yang ditubrukan pada dadanya, menghasut Kageyama untuk tidak menyemburkan emosi. Untuk kali ini.

"Capek sekali, Kageyama." Keluh Hinata. Suaranya terdengar serak dan terendam dengan posisi wajahnya yang masih ada pada dada Kageyama. "Kepalaku juga pusing. Tapi tugasku masih tersisa dua lagi."

"Kalau kepalamu pusing, kenapa kau ke sini, bodoh? Istirahat di apartemenmu, sana. Kau tidak lihat sedang menganggu waktu santaiku?"

Walau kalimatnya terdengar retoris, yang Kageyama lakukan malah kebalikannya. Tangan kirinya merangkul balik pinggang Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya beralih ke pelipis Hinata dan mencoba memijatnya dengan lembut. Walau wajahnya terlihat berkerut-kerut kesal, tetap saja kedua mata itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada kekasihnya yang bodoh.

Hinata sendiri tidak bergeming. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kali ini membiarkan kepalanya yang bersandar pada tubuh hangat Kageyama. Entah mengapa, dengan posisi seperti ini, denyutan pada kepalanya terasa jauh lebih berkurang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kageyama- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu kau pintar memijat." Hinata mendongakan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali. "Kapan-kapan kalau aku pusing lagi, aku datang ke sini saja, ya!"

"Kau mau datang ke sini hanya untuk mendapat pijatan gratis?!" raung Kageyama emosi. "Pulang saja sana! Kau benar-benar menganggu waktu santaiku!"

"Tidak mau. Memelukmu begini membuat pusingku berkurang, tahu." Hinata bersikeras. Kali ini ia memeluk sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi orang yang dipeluknya. Entah marah, entah kesal, atau mungkin…

Satu kecupan tiba-tiba, yang mendarat pada puncak kepalanya, mengejutkan Hinata. Berikut dengan omelan yang terdengar setelah itu. Satu senyuman lebar yang terpatri menunjukan betapa senangnya Hinata saat ini. Tidak peduli kalau sandarannya masih mengomel dengan penuh suka cita. Ia mendengarkan sayup-sayup, sampai kesadarannya mulai hilang dijemput kantuk.

"… Hinata _boke_ , besok-besok jangan terlalu memaksakan diri sampai sakit begini, dasar idiot!"

Dan ketika Kageyama menyadari kalau Hinata sudah jatuh tertidur, dia hanya bisa mendengus jengah. Dieratkan kembali pelukannya. Mencoba mencharger baterai rindunya pada Hinata, yang sebenarnya nyaris sekarat dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak sempat bertemu dua hari belakangan ini.

 **[]**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** Didedikasikan untuk #DrabbleTober hari ketiga. **_Patching each other up_**. – **[October 04, 2017]**


	4. IwaOi - Hospital Visit

_Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi._ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering berbuat onar, _Kusoikawa_!" Iwaizumi meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Oikawa, lalu dengan kesal mengacak-acak rambut cokelat itu sampai membuat pemiliknya memprotes dengan keras.

"Sakit tahu, Iwa-c _han_!"

"Oh, jadi lebih sakit itu daripada luka-luka yang kau derita, eh?" tukasnya berang. "Coba beritahu aku, sudah berapa kali kau keluar-masuk rumah sakit gara-gara berkelahi, hah? Kau itu mau besarnya jadi preman, ya?"

Oikawa memberengut ngambek. "Tidak sama sekali." bantahnya. "Mereka duluan yang cari gara-gara denganku. Aku tidak memulai perkelahiannya. Sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa mereka mencarimu?" Iwaizumi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Mereka tentu tidak mengajakmu berkelahi tanpa alasan, bukan?"

"Yaaah, itu…" Oikawa terlihat kesulitan memilah kata-kata. "Katanya aku sudah merebut pacar salah satu dari mereka. Jadi, mereka datang untuk membalaskan dendam padaku dan … dan kemudian … perkelahian itu terjadi. Hehe."

Auara Iwaizumi seketika mengelam. "Hehe? Kau bilang apa tadi? Hehe?" sentaknya. "Jadi ini karena salahmu lagi yang merebut pacar orang lain? Begitu?"

"Aku tidak merebut pacar mereka, Iwa-c _han_! Mereka saja yang memfitnahku!" Oikawa langsung menyanggah.

"Aku tidak akan percaya semudah itu, Sampahkawa! Kau memang dari dulu suka menggoda wanita di sana-sini, kan?"

"Tapi Iwa- _chan_ , aku serius tidak melakukannya lagi! Pacarnya saja yang langsung menyeleweng begitu melihatku. Itu jelas bukan kesalahanku, kan?"

"Kau tahu pacar orang yang kau rebut itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan kalau dia menyeleweng begitu melihatmu, dasar sampah!"

Oikawa seketika memekik dan memeluk pinggang Iwaizumi sebelum laki-laki itu sempat menggeplak kepalanya. "Iwa- _chan_ , aku itu masih terluka! Jangan lakukan kekerasan padaku!"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu?"

"IWA- _CHAN_ KEJAM!"

Kotak kesabaran Iwaizumi sudah mencapai batas limitnya. Sebisa mungkin dia menenangkan diri, alih-alih melempar Oikawa keluar dari jendela rumah sakit, atau memberikan barang satu atau dua sentilan pada kening si pasien.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa padamu, Oikawa." Keluhnya jengah.

Oikawa mendongakkan kepalanya. "Iwa- _chan_ mau kuberi saran?"

"… saran apa?"

"Yang Iwa- _chan_ harus lakukan padaku. Sebenarnya mudah saja, kok." Dendangnya riang. "Salah satunya seperti … Iwa- _chan_ bisa menciumku dengan ganas!"

Perempatan jalan langsung muncul pada pelipis Iwaizumi. "Apa katamu?!"

"Cium aku? Hehehe."

Oikawa nampaknya terlalu percaya diri, sampai-sampai tidak peduli akan bahaya yang bisa saja menyerangnya sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, _Kuzukawa_. Aku akan menciummu dengan amat sangat ganas."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu, Iwa- _chan_!"

Iwaizumi menyeringai iblis. Sepertinya, kunjungan rumah sakit hari ini akan berakhir dengan … sedikit kegilaan.

 **[]**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** #DrabbleTober Day 4 – **_Hospital Visits_**. – **[October 4, 2017]**


	5. KuroYaku - Opposite

_Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi._ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Semua orang tahu, jika Yaku dan Kuroo, tidak pernah sekalipun satu pemikiran selain berurusan dengan bola voli dan antek-antek di belakangnya.

Dari masalah kecil sampai besar sekalipun. Mereka berdua terbawa ke ajang perdebatan alot yang tidak jelas bagaimana ujungnya. Yaku akan bersikeras dengan opsi A, sementara Kuroo akan memperteguh pendirian pada opsi sebaliknya.

Tak jarang, perseteruan mereka berdua membawa dampak buruk bagi orang-orang, yang sialnya, saat itu berada di sekitar sana. Peluang menjadi target pelemparan yang salah itu, besar sekali. Salah-salah, harus berpasrah ria masuk ke UKS demi mendapat perawatan luka memar akibat terkena peluru nyasar.

Namun sayang, ternyata ada yang lebih mengerikan lagi daripada itu.

Ini bukan tentang mereka yang bisa saja mendadak saling melempar botol minum ke kepala lawan. Atau tentang mereka yang tiba-tiba menunjukan aura persaingan yang kuat, hingga, membuat merinding siapapun yang saat itu berada di sekitar sana.

Ini lebih ke arah serangan mental. Siapa pula yang masih menganggap diri waras ketika kucing ini dan kucing itu, yang selama ini selalu bertengkar bak tak ada hari esok, mengumumkan sesuatu yang terasumsikan seperti … neraka di dalam neraka?

"Aku dan Kuroo sekarang resmi berpacaran."

Satu klub voli secara serentak menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan bertransformasi menjadi batu.

"Tidak mungkin!" Inuoka memekik. Berikan dia sebuah penghargaan karena berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang menjerit syok. "Kuroo- _san_ dan Yaku- _san_ tidak mungkin terjun ke dalam neraka!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" protes Yaku sebal. "Kami sungguhan berpacaran."

"Kalian masih waras, kan?" Kai bertanya khawatir. "Kalian berdua secara kebetulan terbentur di rumah tadi atau bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa pastikan kami berdua tidak ada yang terbentur dan seratus persen masih dalam keadaan waras." Jawab Kuroo jengah. "Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir kami tidak mungkin bisa bersama?"

"Karena perbedaan tinggi badan antara Kuroo- _san_ dan Yaku- _san_?" celetuk Lev konyol. Cengiran yang awalnya terlihat tak berdosa, refleks terhapus dengan jeritan menyayat hati efek tendangan Yaku yang tidak kira-kira.

"Mungkin maksud Lev, kalian itu terlalu bertolak belakang." Kai buru-buru menjelaskan demi menghentikan pembantaian yang dilakukan sang libero pada anggota kelas satu mereka. "Dan kalian sampai hari ini tidak pernah benar-benar satu pemikiran, bukan? Jadi ya, kami cukup kaget mendengar kalian memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan."

"Wah, benarkah?" tanggap Kuroo santai. "Yah, kupikir dengan kami yang begitu hubungan ini menjadi menyenangkan?" cengirnya.

Yang lain seketika memasang tampang datar, seolah berkata, 'Kami tidak yakin akan berakhir seperti itu.'

"Kenapa kalian skeptis sekali, sih?" Yaku memprotes sebal. "Memangnya sebegitu tidak mungkinnya aku dan Kuroo pacaran?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu, _senpai_ ," ujar Shibayama takut-takut.

"Dukungan penuh diberikan jika tidak ada korban pelemparan nyasar lagi."

Tegukan ludah, secara serempak, dilakukan atas pernyataan _to the point_ Kenma yang ia layangkan tanpa sungkan. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu jika diam-diam Kenma sebenarnya memasangkan mereka berdua dalam imajinasi terliarnya tentang hubungan dua orang adam.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mendapat dukungan penuh dari teman kecilku sendiri." Kuroo menangis haru. "Yakkun, dunia sudah memihak pada kita."

"Bagaimana bisa dunia memihak kita hanya dengan Kenma yang memberi dukungan penuh?" sergah Yaku tak habis pikir. "Kau mau bilang Kenma itu duniamu?"

" _Oya oya_ , apa Yakkun sedang cemburu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada Kenma. Begitu-begitu, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai junior kesayanganku."

Kuroo tertawa renyah. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita angkat Kenma sebagai anak?"

"Kami menolak!" / "Aku setuju."

Taketora dan Kenma serentak menoleh.

"Kenma, bagaimana bisa kau setuju menjadi anak angkat mereka?!" Taketora menyergah tak percaya.

"Aku hanya … setuju?"

Semua orang terdiam. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tapi tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya seperti apa.

"Ya, jadi," dehem Yaku. "Lupakan tentang anak angkat atau apapun itu─diamlah Kuroo, anggap saja Kenma anakmu sendirian─lalu pikirkan tentang perasaanku dan Kuroo yang kalian, apa namanya, sangsikan sampai begininya? Sebenarnya, kami tidak terlalu peduli dengan pendapat kalian, tapi yah, aku dan Kuroo sudah sepakat untuk memberitahu hal ini."

"Pertanyaan pentingnya adalah, sebenarnya kapan kalian resmi berpacaran?" sela Taketora.

Yaku mengerutkan kening. "Haruskah kami menjawab hal itu?"

Dan anggukan serentak menjadi jawaban mutlak hingga membuat Yaku mendengus pasrah.

"Kapan, lewat apa, dan prosesnya."

"Kemarin malam. Lewat ponsel. Kuroo mengirimiku pesan."

"Huuu, cupu."

Kuroo mendelik pada Lev yang segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Kai.

"Cupu atau tidak, setidaknya aku lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaanku ketimbang kau yang masih diam di tempat, Lev."

"Jadi, Lev juga sedang naksir seseorang?" Yaku rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Siapa?"

"Ku-Kuroo- _san_!"

Kuroo memberengut. "Kau, Yakkun. Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Hahaha, aku? Hahaha … hahaha … haha─HAAAAH AKU?!"

Yaku memekik. Kenma _facepalm_. Taketora menganga. Inuoka membeliak. Shibayama terbatuk. Dan Kai, masih berusaha tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lev yang sudah tremor di tempat.

"Kuroo- _san_ kenapa jahat sekali, sih, padaku," protesnya dengan wajah super memerah. Bercampur antara ingin menangis, malu, terkhianati, atau patah hati sekaligus.

 **[]**

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** Sekedar pelampiasan saya yang ingin membuat KuroYaku ditambah sedikit bumbu LevYaku. Platonik, ayeyeyey! **[October 17, 2017]**


	6. MatsuHana - Sunglasses

**-o-**

 _Haikyuu! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi._ _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

 **Sunglasses ©** Miss Chocoffee

* * *

"Ke mana sunglasses-ku?!"

Hanamaki berseru panik. Ia mengobrak-abrik laci meja. Melempar barang ke sembarang arah dan berhasil membuat Matsukawa terkena lemparan home run pada keningnya, tepat saat pria itu berniat untuk menyeruput kopi dengan bibir cangkir yang berada tepat di depan bibir.

"Aww!" Matsukawa meringis. "Takahiro, berhenti membuat rumah ini menjadi kapal pecah. Sejak kapan kau ketularan Oikawa yang mudah panik hanya karena tabir suryanya hilang entah di mana? Kita hanya ke pantai untuk menjemput keponakanmu."

"Mattsun, sunglasses itu penting untuk fashion! Aku harus tampil maksimal di depan sepupuku nanti. Ah, dan keponakanku juga harus berkomentar, 'Paman Takahiro keren sekali!'. Hahaha, itu membuatku semakin terlihat bergaya!"

"Virus Oikawa benar-benar menular padamu."

"Biar saja. Daripada menjadi paman-paman membosankan dengan setelan jas monoton seperti dirimu."

Lidah yang dijulurkan membuat Matsukawa menaikan sebelah alis. Cangkir kopi diletakan di atas meja, tanpa kata langsung menarik lengan Hanamaki dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Maaaatsuuun~ aku belum dapatkan sunglasses-ku!" protes Hanamaki.

"Lupakan tentang sunglasses milikmu dan niat untuk mengacak-acak seisi rumah. Kita beli yang baru saja di pantai nanti. Kau lupa kalau barang yang kau cari sedang dipinjam Oikawa dari dua bulan yang lalu?"

"Oh iyakah?" Hanamaki menjawab manis.

"Aku tahu kau ingat, dan aku tahu kau sedang mengode agar dibelikan kacamata baru dan segala tetek bengek fashion lainnya. Tidak usah menggodaku untuk itu."

"Hoho, Mattsun memang benar-benar pacar yang peka!" Hanamaki tertawa riang. Dikecupnya sebelah pipi Matsukawa lalu menyeringai licik. "Mari jadikan hari ini sebagai hari menghabiskan uang dari kartu kredit Mattsun! Akan kuajak keponakanku untuk ikut serta!"

"Iblis kecil ini." Matsukawa melempar lirikan. "Bergaul dengan Oikawa memang membuatmu semakin boros, ya. Akan kujadikan kau sebagai jaminan kalau digitnya melebihi isi kartu kreditku."

Hanamaki jelas melotot. "Mattsun jahat!" Lalu mengerang sok ngambek.

 **[]**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** Kado spesial untuk Imorz yang berulang tahun Oktober kemarin. Maafkan baru selesai sekarang orz. Semoga suka! **[December 05, 2017]**


End file.
